Bipolar
by bumblewolf
Summary: Some of our moments were bad. Some were good. And some, were just magical. One shot series based off of Healing Mischief. Loki/Oc


One Shot # 1

**Author's Note:Hey guys! This is just an idea I had, involving Loki and Althaia, my oc character. This is just a little one shot I thought of while watching Dirty Dancing. I hope you guys like it! I might be posting more one shots of these two if you guys want, and I would love it if you guys gave me ideas of what situations these characters could be in, for the one shots. If you want to know more about these characters involvement with each other, check out my story, Healing Mischief. Bumblewolf out! **

"What, they don't teach servants to dance? Loki asked, raising an eyebrow mockingly. I huffed in frustration at his teasing, and glared at him. "No," I growled, gritting my teeth. "Temperamental aren't we?" Loki smirked, his eyes shining. I could tell he was enjoying himself. "So, will you teach me, or not?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest. "For the right price," Loki said, stepping closer, until his chest practically touched my nose. "And what price would that be?" I whispered swallowing nervously at his closeness. He leaned down close to my ear. "One question." He purred, before stepping back abruptly. I blinked at his curt transition, and shook my head in frustration for expecting him to say something else. "And what question would that be mischief maker?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Loki smiled, his thin mouth stretching across his face. "Why the request?" He queried his emerald eyes boring into mine. I turned away from his gaze, and bit my lip. I took a deep breath and sighed, before saying, "A man has asked for me to attend the annual Asgard ball with him." I said turning to face Loki. He stood motionless for a second, his lips tight, and his eyes hard. "Who is your suitor?" Loki asked stiffly, slightly clenching a fist. "He's a prince." I replied cautiously, confused at Loki's change of emotion. Though I should've been used to it by now. "From what realm?" Loki continued, gritting his teeth. I waved my hand dismissively. "I don't remember, but that doesn't matter. Are you going to help me?" I huffed in frustration at Loki's strange mood. It took him another second, but he finally recovered.

"Of course." I am a man of my word, and since you have answered my question, I will teach you in the art of dancing," he bowed gracefully, and held up his hand. I took it, somewhat suspiciously, as if he'd rip my arm off. "Don't worry. I don't bite. Much." He smirked. I ignored his comment and instead rolled my eyes when my hand was in his. "Now what?" I asked leaning on one foot. Unexpectantly, Loki yanked my hand, and pulled me against him. His hard chest came in contact with my nose, for sure bruising it. I glared up at him, trying not to cry out from the pain in my nose. "Was that really necessary?" I growled in annoyance. "Lesson number one in dancing: Expect the unexpected." He chuckled at the expression on my face. "What's lesson number two?" "How to give your dance partner bruises?" I said sarcastically.

Suddenly Loki moved to the side and twirled me, before dipping me down until I almost touched the floor. I scowled up at his smug expression. "Foot coordination," he said smiling, enjoying my anger. "Loki let me up." I demanded, after a minute of being suspended in air. "I don't know dear, I quite like you in this position, vulnerable, and completely under my control." I fisted his shirt tightly and whispered, "If you don't get me up in this instant I will hurt you," I snapped. "Really? A threat? Come now, you must know by now, threatening me will do you no good." He lowered me down further, the tips of my hair touching the ground. I clutched his shirt tighter, afraid that he would drop me. "Please." I whispered desperately, looking up at him hopefully. Loki gazed into my eyes for a moment, before quickly pulling my body back up. A wave of dizziness swept over me, before passing. "I only jest." Loki chuckled lightly, letting me go once I was up. I took a step back from him to calm my thumping heart. "Shall we continue?" He asked a glint of mischief in his eyes. I shot him a dark look. Don't let him get the best of you. Show him you're not afraid. I raised my head confidently, and stepped closer to Loki.

"So, great teacher, where do we start?" a corner of Loki's mouth pulled up. He took my hands in his and spoke. "Hand position. There are different positions for different styles of dances. But I will start off with the common hand position which is regularly used for many dances." He said. "Your hand goes under the man's hand," He said demonstrating. "And your other hand goes around the man's neck, while the man's settles on your waist." Loki's cold fingers guided mine to the right places. I shivered at his gentle touch. "Okay, now what," I said, letting out a shaky breath. "Now, I will lead and you will follow." His breath blew across my forehead, making me realize how close we actually were. Loki took a step back, and instructed me to move forward. Then he stepped forward and told me to step back. We repeated this movement several times with Loki adding in a few twirls and spins and me stepping on his feet. I laughed in pure joy at the moment. I felt so free, and alive; something I hadn't felt in a long time.

Loki ended the dance with a final spin, and when he pulled me back he grabbed my waist, and lifted me in the air. I stared down at him, astonished at the unexpected action, and at his raw strength. It made me remember my earlier threat, and made it look all the more laughable.

"Where did you learn to do this move?" I asked, my face flushed in embarrassment. Loki laughed, a musical sound coming from his throat. "Just a little something I picked up, eons ago," Loki said, winking before placing me back on the ground. I swallowed, trying to come up with words. "It does tend to leave the maidens speechless," He teasingly added, noticing my silence.

"So, you do that move with all the maidens?" I asked quietly. "Why? Does that make you jealous?" Loki smiled, mockingly stroking my face. I slapped his hand away and composed myself. "No, I was just curious," I retorted, rubbing my face where his fingers had been. Loki looked at me a bit longer with a smile that said he didn't believe me, before turning around and walking to the other end of the room. "Our lesson for today is over," he simply said. "Oh, and you are welcome," He added, picking up a book with nothing on the cover. I blinked and furrowed my eyebrows at his rudeness. "Thank you," I spat, turning on my heel to leave.

"Althaia." I stopped at the sound of my name. "I meant no harm in my words." Loki murmured softly. I sighed and turned to face him. His face held true regret. I instantly forgave him, running my hands through my hair. "I know." I said tiredly, yawning a bit. Loki set down the book in his hands and walked towards me until we were face to chest. He put his hand to my chin and lifted it up gently. He scrutinized my face, taking in the dark circles under my eyes. "When is the last time you've had a proper rest?" He spoke quietly. "A few days. There has been more need of servants lately, and I was put on double shift." I replied in exhaustion. A look of sympathy crossed his features. "I'm sure no one would mind if you take the next few days off." Loki finally said, releasing my face. I stared at him in shock. "But, Loki, I can-," I started. Loki raised a hand. "Nonsense. You work far too hard for so little. I will speak to the person in charge and arrange your absence. You will stay in a better room, much closer to mine, so that we may continue your dancing lessons." He stated firmly. "Your skills are still in need of much work after all, and if you want to be able to dance without falling on your backside, you cannot have any other distractions." He continued, pacing. "I almost envy the prince you will be attending the ball with; for when I am done with you, you will put Asgard's finest dancers to shame." He spoke confidently, though he sneered the word prince.

A huge smile broke out on my face and I ran to embrace Loki. "Thank you so much Loki! I really appreciate this." I hugged Loki, feeling like I was squeezing a giant. To my surprise, he hugged me back gently, and murmured, "You're quite welcome." I pulled back from the embrace and stared up at him. "Loki?" I whispered cautiously. "Yes?" He asked, looking puzzled. "I haven't been completely honest with you." I confessed, waiting to see his reaction. He said nothing, looking at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath. "There is no prince." I admitted sheepishly, biting my lip. A silence engulfed us, before Loki took my shoulders, and forced me to look up at him. "Don't lie to me woman." He said seriously. I swallowed at his intense gaze. "I was lying before, but I tell you the truth now." "Why lie?" He asked, still not believing my words. A wave of shame hit me. "I really wanted to learn to dance. After seeing all the people from different realms dance at the ball last year, I realized I wanted to have the skill, even if I didn't get to use it. I made up the prince, because I thought it was the only way you would help me." I let the words pour out.

Loki looked at me long and hard, trying to determine if I was telling the truth. After a long silence, he spoke. "So, I take it, you don't have someone to accompany you to the ball." He said letting go of my shoulders. "No." I whispered miserably, tears threatening to pour out.

"Well, I won't have these lessons wasted. I don't have a maiden I'm intending on asking to the ball, so would you like to join me?" He asked. I blinked away my coming tears and hugged him again. "I would love too." I said giddily, my words muffled by his shirt. Loki chuckled at my excitement as he pulled me off him.

"Now that that's settled, I think it's time for you to go get your things and move into your new room. I want to continue as soon as possible." I ran to the door after yelling thank you over my shoulder. I opened the door halfway and looked back. Loki had his back to me, and was picking up his book again. "Oh, and Loki?" he looked up his face blank. "It's a date." I said, before closing the door behind me.


End file.
